tipuri_de_foc_dragonifandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Cum sa iti dresezi dragonul Wiki
In cartea dragonilor si in filmul Cum să îţi dresezi dragonul cam toti dragoni au abilitatea unica de a sufla diferite substante. Faptul ca fiecare dragon are cate o arma speciala diferita de a altor dragoni, toti dragoni sunt unici. Aici sunt cateva exemple de dragoni si armele lor mortale. Tipuri de foc dragoni Calareti dragonilor/Aparatorii insulei/In Marele Necunoscut Exista o floare otravitoare pentru reptile si dragonii sunt reptile floarea se numeste poleandru albastru exista un dragon pe care le manânca se numeste oparitorul daca manânca florile poate ca veninul sau poate fi folosit ca antidot ca si la serpi si paianjeni. Radacina Dragon este o planta pe care ii face pe dragoni sa se certe si sa lupte desi daca un dragon mananca doar pietre asta il face imun. Furia noptii Focul Furiei noptii este un fel de bomba sonica solida purpurii si alb-albastrui. O combinatie de Oxigen si Acetilena. La impact, bomba explodeaza. Explozia are culoarea albastru spre purpuriu si este de o noanta de portocaliu in mijloc. Bomba poate exploda chiar daca nu se loveste de un obiect solid, adica poate exploda chiar si in aer. De asemenea, o bomba a Furia noptii poate fi sustinuta de aer si zbura o perioada mai indelungata. Este posibil ca o Furia noptii sa sufle acest fel de bomba longeviva mai greu decat o bomba normala pentru ca este foarte posibil sa o combine cu o substanta din corp, ori o sufla mai greu fiindca trebuie sa astepte cateva momente pentru a o supraincalzi pentru a o face mai puternica. Este posibil ca focul Furiei noptii sa fie chiar mai fierbunte decat cel al Naprcii mortale, dupa cum au spus vikingi. Deoarece combinatia de Acetilena si Oxigen poate arde mai tare decat 6500 C*.Atat de fierbinte incat ar putea cu usurinta topii otelul. Iar Naparca mortala pare ca sufla foc ce arde in jur de 5600 C*.Focul Furiei noptii este destul de Ionizat pentru a crea o mini-explozie. Bomba acestului dragon pare sa creeze acelasi efect ca explozia dintre un licid si gaz. Este posibil ca Furia noptii sa poata sufla bombe cu temperaturi diferite, nu doar super fierbinti. Pentru a arunca in aer unele lucruri sau pentru a face un zbor acrobatic mai frumos,Stirbul foloseste bombe mai mici si nu prea fierbinti, deoarece poate controla caldura bombei aruncate. Insa daca vrea sa doboare un inamic foloseste bombe puternice si cu o temperatura ridicata. Este destul de posibil ca numarul de lovituri al Furiei noptii sa fie 6, insa nu este sigur fiindca de multe ori a fost vazut sufland mai multe. Probabil ca limita de foc este 6 pentru un anumit tip de bombe, si pentru cele mai puternice limita este mai mare,probabil infinita. Furia Nopti doarme ca un liliac. Naparca mortala Focul Naparci mortale este foarte fierbinte. Poate topi metal si poate crapa pietre. Focul Naparci mortale contine Magnezium. Cea ce inseamna ca focul ei este de culoarea stacojiu deschis cu scantei stralucitoare. Magneziumul arde undeva la 5600 C *. Naparcile pot sufla foc fara a inspira adanc mai intai cum fac multi alti dragoni. Doar deschide gura si sufla focul, o abilitate destul de speciala pe care nu o au multi dragoni. Sunt capabile de a mentine focul in gura fara al sufla afara mult timp ca o lanterna. Deobicei, Naparcile prefera sa arunce spini in loc de foc Oracaitorul Oracaitorul si Hotburple (au acelasi tip de foc) (in engleza,va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Focul Oracaitorului este foarte special. Acest dragon mai intai mananca pietre, pe care le topeste in stomac, apoi le scuipa sub forma de lava incinsa. Substanta folosita la topirea pietrelor este Heptan ori Oxigen. lava este aruncata cu mare putere si poate crea mari dezastre dupa ce isi atinge tinta. Probabil un scut nu te poate salva de lava daca nu este unul special fiindca loviturile de lava au un fel de impuls care le face sa treaca prin multe obstacole pana isi ating tinta dorita de Oracaitorul cu pricina. Lava va trece prin foarte multe obstcole pana va atinge ceva destul de greu cat sa o opreasca. Spate-zimtat Spate-zimtat are cea mai interesante cale de a produce foc. Diferit de alti dragoni care sufla gaze cu diferite efecte, Spate-zimtat are doua capete, unul care sufla gaz inflamabil iar celelalt care il apinde cu o scanteie. Acest gaz este produs de Amonium Nitrat combinat cu Anhidru si Hidrazina, care are un efectul de a exploda si de a produce un nor dens de fum. Aceste elemente chimice produc un fel de ceata verzuie-gri. Este confirmat ca ceata aceasta contine parfum de Noxtious. Este destul ca cineva sa il inhaleze si poate simti instant starea de greata. Dupa ce gazul a acoperit o portiune dorita de dragon, cu o scanteie de la celalalt cap se produce explozia. In plus, in lupte, Spatele-zimtat de cele mai multe ori va castiga fiindca ei nu sunt imbolnaviti de propriul gaz si nici raniti de scanteile propri. Cosmarul monstruos Cosmarul monstruos are unul dintre cel mai periculos foc. Este alcatuit din gel de Kerossen, diferit de alti dragoni care produc foc din gaz, Cosmarul monstruos produce un lichid care aprinde focul. Focul emis de Cosmarul monstruos este defapt un lichid inflamabil ce arde. Acest foc poate fi foarte destructibil daca este suflat peste case ori campuri, dar nu este chiar cel mai fierbinte foc deoarece nu poate topi de exemplu o usa de otel. Cosmarurile monstruoase pot sta in foc si se pot inveli in el ca intr-o patura calda. Focul lui Colt de foc nu este atat de cald pentru ca nu il parjoleste pe calaretul sau, ci doar il arde. Daca focul nu este suflat cum trebuie sau este suflat pe o suprafata prea dura, este posibil ca el sa se intoarca catre dragon deoarece focul este respins de obiect si redirectionat, insa nu este posibil sa loveasca dragonul pentru ca focul ar fi slabit de la impactul cu suprafata dura si nu ar mai fi avut putere sa se reintoarca catre dragon si sa-l loveasca. Teroarea teribila Teroarea teribila are un stil special de atacare cu foc. Focul este aruncat fix la tinta cu viteza unui glont de foc si poate pluti mult timp in aer pana se loveste de ceve. Focul este scuipat cu precizie mortala si nu poate rata. Este confirmat ca atunci cand ei urmeaza sa sufle foc se aude un mic hasait. Moartea rosie Moartea rosie este un dragon special, iar focul sau este lafel de special. Un singur foc ar distruge jumatate din Insula Tontului. Focul sau se extinde foarte repede si este de coloarea portocaliu. Focul dragonului acesta creaza mai multa cenusa decat orice alt foc al unui alt dragon cunoscut, asemanator cu eruptia unui vulcan. Acest foc produce mai multa cenusa decat fum. Este un dragon foarte special mai ales fiindca este printre singurii dragoni al caror foc emite fum chiar si in timp ce este suflat. Moartea rosie inspira adanc inainte de a sufla foc. Fix dupa ce a fost suflat, focul este albastrui dar se transforma repede in oranj. Focul Mortii rosi poate pluti prin aer o jumatate de mila dupa ce a fost suflat. Grapple grounder (in engleza) Grapple grounder poate scuipa mingii albastru-stralucitor posibil de electricitate ori plasma sonica. Poate arunca mai multe bombe albastre in acelasi timp. Mingiile au un scut metalic in jurul lor, distrugand astfel aproape orice (lucruri ori victime). Aceste bombe stralucitoare sunt de marinea unui pepene, puternice ca un buldozer si au forta unei mini-tornade. Stiind toate acestea despre bombele suflate de Grapple grounder, putem fi aproape siguri ca mingiile sunt de electricitate. Daca Grapple grounder inspira puternic, ori isi incarca destul de tare bomba, aceasta va deveni neagra, iar la impact va fi mai dezastroasa decat bombele albastre. Moartea soptita Focul Mortii soptite ia forma unor inele de foc galbene. De asemenea este capabil si sa scuipe foc normal. Snaptrapper (in engleza) Se stie ca Snaptrapper arunca acid si emite un miros dulce de ciocolata. Mirosul parfumat de ciocolata este numit Gazul lui Snaptrapper. Pentru asi ademenii prada,Snaptrapper emite un miros dulce de cicolata. Pentru a se apara,emite un miros de carne putrezita. Nu sufla foc. Arcuitorul Arcuitorul scuipa foc similar cu cel al Cosmarului monstruos. Insa este mai fierbinte si mai involburat. Este confirmat ca dupa arderea unei bucati de pamant, pe acea parte de pamant vor ramane semne de arsura frumoase ca ale lui Typhoomerang. Arcuitorul poate fi vazut incalzindu-se cu propriul sau foc, intr-o fotografie. Oparitorul Oparitorul nu sufla foc.Acest dragon traieste in apa,deci nu poate sufla foc ori cum. Mai intai,acest dragon isi umple gura, ca de pelican, cu apa incalzita in stomac, apoi scuipa apa clocotita ca un jet foarte puternic pe prada/victimele sale. Dragonul isi ia numele de la abilitatea asta. Apa este atat de fierbinte, incat poate topi carnea de pe oasele prazii/victimelor sale numai cu o suflare. Apa fiarta poate ucide un Cantec al pieirii dintro lovitura. Tunetorul In loc sa scuipe foc, Tunetorul elibera un sunet sonic ce poate omori un om de aproape. Tunetorul emite un sunet sonic care este cunoscut dupa faptul ca este ascutit si asurzitor. Sunetul trece prin aer si poate impinge obstacole si inamici cu o viteza uimitoare. Se stie ca sunetul produs de el poate ucide un om de la apropiere, dar poate crea dezastre imense de asemenea. Dupa auzirea acestui sunet, timpanul unui om ar trebui sa se rupa. Sunetul are destula putere pentru a scufunda o barca de marime medie si de a ridica o turma de mistreti salbatici in aer. Este mult mai posibil ca sunetul Tunetorului sa fie mai devastator sub apa. Dupa cum inoata in apa, Tunetorul este un amfibian gigantic. Cum spune legenda, Tunetorul isi ia puterea de la insusi Thor .Sunetul eliberat de acest dragon poate fi auzit si simntit de la mile distanta. Cand puii de Tunetor se nasc, oul lor explodeaza si creaza o explozie care poate arunca un om la cativa metri. Tipatul este capabil de a respinge atacuri pentru a se apara. Uni dragoni par sa fie imuni la sunetul Tunetorului ori pot fi foarte putin afectati de el ca si Moartea soptita. Daca Tunetorul isi concentreaza sunetul sonic fix pe un om,este foarte probabil ca l-ar dobori. Tipatul Tunetorului pare ca ar afecta mai mult dragonul Tipat moartal decat Moartea soptita. Tunetorii sunt ranchunosi. Ei nu aud nimic. Aripa iute Aripa iute poate scuipa acid verde, galgait si lipisios care poate topi majoritatea substantelor si obiectelor. Aripa iute poate scuipa mai multe mingi de acid in acelasi timp. Acidul este foarte periculos si poate trece cu usurinta prin copacii din padure, dar nu poate trece prin metal. Dragonul pare sa fie imun la propriul acid deoarece este vazut mergand prin el fara a da semne de durere. Dar in alte video-ul Book of Dragons, Aripa iute este vazuta sufland foc. Aripile iuti vaneaza ca lupii ouale lor stralucesc. Sfarma oase Sfarma oase are un foc care poate fi distins usor de focul altor dragoni. Similar Mortii rosi, Boneknapper inspira adanc inainte de a sufla focul sau imens ce emite mult fum. Focul sau nu pare a fi foarte fierbinte deoarece calaretii dragonilor pot supravietui foarte aproape de focul sau cum este vazut in video-ul The legend of the Boneknapper dragon. Dea asemenea focul scuipat se revarsa pestre suprafata cu pricina ca niste valuri. Parjol Parjol scuipa un foc electric albui atunci cand corpul sau se incarca cu energie statica. Cand dragonul isi scuipa focul, electricitatea se arcuieste in gura Parjolului si straluceste de la gazul ce formeaza focul pentru lovituri. Are unul dintre cele mai unice tipuri de lovituri, deoarece intr-o lovitura este si foc foarte fierbinte, dar si curent electric. Deasemenea, focul contine si Ozon. Abilităţi La fel ca toţ dragonii din Clasa Atac, Pârjolul are o viteză scânteietoare, inteligenţă extremă, putere de foc unică, și sunt maeștri ai Camuflajului. Absorbirea energiei electrice Pârjolul este un dragon electric. El poate absorbi și energie electrică e ca un magazin de fulgere. Cu ajutorul tepilor săi metalici, se poate canaliza un fulger prin corpul său și explozii distructive de foc prin gura. Pârjolii pot obține explozi de trăsnet de absorbție a sarcinilor electrice din norii de furtună. Şi, din moment ce sarcinile electrice din norii de furtună sunt foarte activi, Pârjolul poate atinge puterea de foc foarte puternic. Pârjolii au, de asemenea, capacitatea de a direcționa mai multe bolțuri de fulgere, ceea ce îl face un dragon de temut pentru vikingi. El poate stoca, de asemenea, energia electrică în corpul său și de a folosi-o la un moment ulterior. Capacitatea sa de a valorifica și a stoca energia electrică oferă un câmp static, ceea ce face părul măciucă dacă te apropii prea mult. Pârjolul cel mai probabil are un electrolit puternic în solzi, pe care le poate utiliza pentru a crea sarcini electrice puternice pe întreg corpul său cu electricitate statică, și, de asemenea, a crea un conductor de energie electrică să se deplaseze liber pe corpul său. Călăritul fulgerelor Pârjolul este capabil să se "plimbe" pe fulgere. Sa Văzut prima dată în E timpul Pârjolului, după ce Pâejolul a fost îmblânzit și eliberat, el a urcat în sus, la viteze supersonice printr-un câmp de fulgere. Pârjolul a fost capabil să folosească energia de fulger pentru a accelera foarte repede și zbura la viteze supersonice. Acesta a fost în măsură să ajungă la nori de la ghețar era pe aparent în una sau două secunde, ceea ce ar însemna că Pârjolul poate atinge aproape viteza luminii, care este mult mai rapid decât sunetul. Nu se știe de ce Pârjolul a folosit numai această abilitate o dată, probabil din cauza unei limite. Aceasta mutare este de departe mai rapid decât orice alt dragon, dar statisticile spun altfel. Câmpul electric Pârjolii sunt capabili să creeze un câmp electric, care actionează similar cu un câmp de forță. El face acest lucru prin faptul că percepe aripi și coadă cu energie electrică, formând o formă T. Apoi, se unește energia electrică împreună închizând aripile împreună și izvorând coada în sus. Se formează apoi un câmp electric rotund, care pot fi folosite pentru a se bloca de proiectile, similare cu modul în care Seashocker pentru a se proteja de prădători. Acest lucru a fost demonstrat când Pârjolul era în controlul Dagur, a folosit această capacitate de a bloca rafale de plasmă ale Stirbului. Pârjolul poate acoperi aripile sale pentru o protecție suplimentară împotriva unei explozii puternice. Cu toate acestea, câmpul electric a fost considerat a fi suficient de puternic pentru a devia unele explozii din edentațiilor, așa cum se vede în a treia oară edentațiilor concediat, Pârjolul nu își acoperă aripile sale. Puterea de rezistență a câmpului electric nu poate fi determinată, alta decât a fost în măsură să devieze explozii slabe. Nu se cunoaște modul în care o explozie mult mai puternic ar putea afecta Pârjolul în timpul utilizării câmpului electric. Cu toate acestea, aceasta determină faptul că această capacitate este ultima linie de apărare pentru Pârjol. În cazul în care Pârjolul era sub controlul lui Dagur, acesta nu a putut eschiva de explozii sau foc cu precizie înapoi, deoarece a fost legat pe frânghii. Puterea de foc Spre deosebire de atacurile de foc ale altor dragoni ", în cazul în care acesta este o singură explozie de un anumit fel, Pâârjolii au capacitatea de a trage fulgere într-o linie lungă de peste o mare distanță de capacitatea lor unice de electrokinezie, adăugând mai multă putere de la el și mai multe daune la ceea ce este ghinion suficient pentru a obține lovitura. Toată puterea electrică se ajunge la foc cu fulgerele sale vine direct din nori de fulgere naturale. Un efect secundar obține la lovitura de explozie electrice ii face pe oameni să vorbească fără sens. Coliziune între plasmă și fulger Reacția a creat atunci când plasmă, oxigen, acetilena se ciocnește cu o linie dreaptă de fulger. Un efect ciudat a fost descoperit, că atunci când rafalele de fulger ale Pârjolului și Exploziile de Plasmă de o întâlnire de Furia nopții pe cap, o explozie masivă a unui val plasmatic electric va forma și poate bate dragoni din cer. Pârjolul poate declanșa explozia lor de fulgere cu o precizie extremă, exploziile lor sunt, de asemenea, foarte explozive. Potrivit site-ului Cartoon Network exploziile cu fulgere ale Pârjolului sunt la fel de puternice ca și exploziile de plasmă a Furiei nopții. Pârjolul are o limită de 4 lovituri, cu toate acestea în timp ce într-o furtună care le poate reîncărca loviturile lor foarte rapid, în orice moment care doresc, iar ei pot stoca patru explozii de fulgere gata să fie eliberat. Cu acest avantaj de lovituri continue, Pârjolul ia un avantaj imens peste limita lor împușcat de ardere în mod constant exploziile sale într-o succesiune rapidă. De multe ori nu ia obiectiv bun înainte de ardere, deoarece fotografiile sale sunt reîncărcabile cu ușurință într-o furtună. Hibernarea în gheață Sa arătat că abilitatea lor este ascunderea de căldura a corpului interior, Pârjolul ar putea supraviețui congelat timp de zeci de ani. Dragonpedia afirmă că, odată ce Pârjolul merge de a fi înghețat, ele vor arăta să fie la fel de feroce ca și în ziua în care au fost înghețat, așa cum se arată atunci când Sughiț și Picior de Pește au dezvăluit lui Stoick că Pârjolul ar putea fi încă în viață și periculos, și într-adevăr a fost. Viteza și Camuflajul Pârjolul este un zburător foarte rapid printre dragoni. Viteza sa este considerată a fi competitivă cu cea a unei Furia Nopții, așa cum Pârjolul a fost întotdeauna capabil să recupereze și să se agațe, chiar în spatele Stirbului de fiecare dată într-o urmărire. Pârjolul are un corp elegant, de culoare închisă, ceea ce face extrem de dificil de reperat în nori negri și vreme sumbră, furtunoasă, cu doar avertizarea lor când e acolo este lumina dată când fulgerele se deplasează prin nori și conturul lor electric ea, atunci când absoarbe fulgere înainte de atac. Forța de aderență și de combatere Pârjolii sunt foarte puternici pentru dimensiunea lor. Specimenul înghețat a reușit să o învingă pe Coadă-spin cu doar o palmă din aripile sale. Se spune că Pârjolul este unul dintre puțini dragoni care pot lupta împotriva Furia Nopții. Simțurile Sentimentul lor de viziune este dovedit a fi suficient de puternic pentru a vedea în norii întunecați. Rezistență și îndurare Vitalitatea si rezistenta Pârjolului pare a fi incredibil de mare, ca și Pârjolul congelat a fost în măsură să iasă din hibernare, și atace Călăreții Dragonilor, se duce în căutare de hrană (fără succes) și apoi se angajeze în luptă cu Călăreții și nici o pauză între ele. Pârjolul congelat a fost în măsură să suporte mai multe atacuri și înca arată bine pentru a continua în timpul zborului. Acesta a fost văzut chiar să fie în măsură să ia o explozie de plasmă la cap și să continue să se lupte cu o rană minoră, în cazul în care cei mai mulți dragoni ar fi fost învins în acest moment. Typhoomerang (Taifumeranng) Typhoomerang zboara ca o tornada arzatoare de foc involburat. Este capabil sa creeze o forma gigantica de arsura cu focul sau. Focul de asemenea actioneaza ca ingrasamantul, deoarece dupa ce plantele sunt arse de foc, ele vor creste si vor deveni mai fertile. Sufocanti cu fum Sufocanti cu fum scuipa foc si fum. Foc Sufacantii cu fum au un foc foarte fierbinte. Focul este atat de fierbinte incat poate topi chiar si metalul pentru ajuta dragonii sa-si faca cuibul. Focul niciodata nu a fost folosit ca o arma pentru Sufocantii cu fum; poate fiindca nu are forta focului altor dragoni, pentru ca focul le curge Sufocantilor din gura ca un rau, nu ca un gheizer. De asemenea, este foarte probabil ca focul sa dispara de la distanta mica. Sufocantii cu fum Sufocantii cu fum emit nori densi de fum din gura lor pentru a crea un nor negru de ceata si a se ascunde in el. Sunt destul de misteriosi pentru a semana cu fantomele ori alte creaturi supranaturale precum Monstrii cetii. Fumul care este emis de corpul lor este similara cu jaceta de foc emisa de Cosmarului monstruos. Tipatul mortii Tipatul mortii poate arunca opt mingi de foc intr-o singura secunda, ori chiar mai repede,precum o masina de curuit. De fiecare data cand Tipatul mortii arunca o minge de foc, gulerul sau de pe cap este acoperit de flacari, iar la impact mingiile de foc explodeaza creand un Incendiu. Aceste mingi de foc par de asemenea sa fie foarte puternice, deoaresce una din ele a distrus un turn din Insula Tontului dintr-o lovitura. Para-cosmarul Para-cosmarul scuipa praf albastru neon ce are efect de inghetare instsanta victimele destul timp cat dragonul sa le doboare. Poate ingheta prada imediat, paralizarea este creata de anchilozarea corpului, facand muschii corpului sa nu mai poata reactiona. Daca praful este absorbit de corp, muschii sunt paralizati. Victimele devin stralucitoare, pana ce corpul se trezeste din paralizia temporara. Viermii de foc Ca si Cosmarul monstruos, Viermii de foc sunt capabili de asi aprinde corpul si de a stralucii in intuneric de asemenea. Focul pe care ei il emit arde mai tare decat soarele, cea ce inseamna ca focul lor este chiar mai fierbinte decat focul cu Magneziu al Naparci mortale. Viermi de foc nu par ca ar sufla foc. Regina Viermilor DE Foc Regina Viermilor de foc este capabila sa scuipe fluxuri de foc fierbinte si scantei ca niste artificii mici. Bestia alba Bestia alba poate mentine o cantitate masiva de apa din ocean in pungutele de pe gatul sau. Respiratia sa este foarte rece, deoarece corpul sau ingheata apa, apoi poate scuipa gheata cu o forta uimitoare pentru asi lovi tinta, iar gheata scuipata poate rupe stanci imense. Unele site-uri au mentionat ca Bewilderbeast sufl foc. De asemenea,el poate scuipa si curenti puternici de apa. Este de clasa maree. Stormcutter (in engleza),(va aparea in How to train your dragon 2 ) Stormcutter poate sufla spirale de foc foarte puternice si stralucitoare ce pot produce un incendiu devastator dintr-o singura suflare. Hobblegrunt (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Hobblegrunt scuipa Etan Expectorat. Asta inseamna ca scuipa foc ce contine un lichid consistent, similar cu cel al Cosmarului monstruos. Seashocker (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Seashocker este un dragon unic ce scuipa fulgere paralizante. Acest dragon isi utilizeaza abilitatea pentru defensiva si ofensiva si marirea sanselor de a castiga lupte si eficienta de hranire.Avand abilitati similare cu cele ale tiparilor, Seashocker este singurul dragon, impreuna cu Typhoomerang caruia nu-i este frica de tipari . Scuttleclaw (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Se pare ca Scuttleclaw este capabil sa scuipe foc verzui. Fantoma zăpezii Fantoma zăpezii are un corp alb ca zăpadă. El are, de asemenea, scoate în evidență albastru, în principal, în jurul aripilor de cadre, picioarele, fata si coada piroane. El posedă două picioare și aripi largi. Fantoma zăpezii are diferite tipuri de dinți și este singura clasă grevă dragon pentru a avea în mod semnificativ diferite tipuri de dinți. Dinți ascuțiţ şi cozile și ruperea acopere cea mai mare parte a gurii sale, în timp ce doi colți de proeminent folosiţi pentru hapsân ieșite în afară de la maxilarul inferior. Dintii care sunt cheia pentru a deschide Ochiul Dragonului sunt cunoscute a fi găsit doar în fața colților mari. De asemenea, acest dragon are o margine lungă sub bărbie și ceea ce pare a fi sprâncene groase. Fantoma Zăpezii are o coadă lungă acoperită cu țepi și o limbă groasă, cărnoasă cu umflături pe ea. Ea are două gheare și degetele de la picioare pe picioare. Aripile de Fantomei zăpezii sunt unice, în ceea ce privește structura. Humerusul (parte a osului conectat la corp) este singura parte a aripii conectată la corp, cu restul structurii aripii este agățat în afara corpului. Acest lucru permite Fantomei zăpezii să se plimbe cu ușurință pe cele patru membre, ca degetele aripilor, care se întind spre partea din spate a aripii sunt plasate într-un mod foarte unic, unele dintre ele sunt apropiate unul de altul, iar următoarea va fi în continuare în afară. De asemenea, acest lucru face ca humerusul sale foarte puternice, în timp ce cei mai mulţi dragoni au nevoie de un sprijin suplimentar din restul aripilor sale pentru viteză și stabilitate, Fantoma zăpezii este încă în măsură să zboare la viteze foarte mari. Viteza 18 Atacul 18 Armura 22 Puterea de foc 24 Limita de lovituri 10 Venim 0 Forta de aderenta a maxilarului 8 Camuflajul 30. Cantecul pieirii Cantecul pieirii se numeste asa pentru emite un cantec care atrage dragonii ca o molie la foc apoi ii blocheaza intr-o subtanta tare ca piatra dar subtanta poate fii distrusa aprinzand un suc de Cosmar Monstruos pe el dragonul mananca dragoni mai mici ca el. Atacul 16 Viteza 17 Armura 16 Puterea de foc 13 Limita de lovituri 8 Veninul 0 Camuflajul 0. Este de clasa mister. Teroarea noptii Teroriile noptii sunt niste dragoni de marimea Terorilor Teribile sunt nocturni exista un alpha in grupul lor dragonii se formeaza in forma unui dragoni mare ca mecanism de aparare pentru ai speria pe pradatori fara alpha dragonii se imprastiesi sunt tinte usoare. Atacul 6 Viteza 6 Armura 4 Puterea de foc 10 Limita de lovituri 5 Venim 0 For?a de aderen?a a maxilarului 3 Camuflaj 14. Este de clasa focist. Cornul zgomotos Cornul zgomotos are aripi relativ mari, un trunchi larg si o coada ca un ciocan ca si pe varf. Caracteristica sa cea mai notabila este jumatate puternic armat din fata corpului sau cu placi de armura ferme pe gat si un maxilar mare inferior, are botul in forma de topor, care este mereu sapat in pamant, in cautarea de mirosuri, si doi, foarte ascutite, coarne alungite asemanatoare cu cele de dinozauri ceratopsian, dar care nu are un cioc. Cornul zgomotos are un sentiment foarte ascutit al mirosului, si este determinat pentru a urmari in jos si de a gasi ceva odata ce a luat mirosul. In total, ei arata ca un amestec de carne de porc trufe, un rinocer, un topor de lupta, si un scarabeu. Atacul 11 Viteza 7 Armura 12 Puterea de foc 11 Limita de lovituri 4 Venim 0 Forta de aderenta a maxilarului 5. Cutremur Catrastrofa Ca unul dintre cei mai mari dragoni ce apar in serie, Cutremur Catrastrofa are un corp oarecum scurt si cu aripi destul de mici. Acest dragon are, de asemenea, ochi maro inchis, piele ridata, asemanatoare cu cea a Oracaitorului si Hotburple. Acesta este acoperit cu tepi peste tot. Cutremur Catrastrofa are capul, corpul si coada acoperite în piroane scurte. maxilarul inferior poate imparti in doua, cu o limba pe fiecare maxilar. Ele sunt mai mari decât alti dragoni, inclusiv Oracaitorul. Atacul 12 Viteza 14 Armura 35 Puterea de foc 10 Limita de lovituri 6 Venim 0 Forta de aderenta a maxilarului 20 Camuflaj 3. Transformarea într-un Bolovan Cutremur Catrastrofa se poate transforma intr-un bolovan si se poate rostogoli pentru a nimici prada sau pradatori sa-u intr-o forma de atac sau de aparare. De asemenea, poate sparge in sol cu ??rezistenta puternica si de a crea un val de soc suficient de puternic pentru a bate dragonii jos daca pe uscat sau in aer. Putere Cutremur Catrastrofa este foarte puternic, avand in vedere dimensiunea si armura lor. A fost demonstrat de a rupe cu usurinta un bolovan cu coada, si pot provoca alunecari de roci. Fiind dragon de clasa bolovan forta maxilarului este mai puternic decat a Oracaitorului. Puterea de foc Cutremur Catrastrofa, la fel ca majoritatea dragonilor de clasa bolovan, mananca pietre. Dragostea lor pentru aceste materiale geologice provin din habitatul lor in terenuri stancoase, unde Colinda pe jos si ridica hrana in timpul calatoriei. De asemenea, ele pot produce magma din falcile lor. Cand va fi complet dezechilibrat, falcile lor PLIANTE pot ingera o multime de roci, care ulterior in forma unui flux de lava topita. Durabilitate Fiind un dragon de clasa bolovan, Cutremur Catrastrofa sunt mai durii decât Oracaitorul, deoarece acestea sunt capabil sa reziste impotriva multor atacuri, mai ales atunci cand e ghemuit. Chiar si la o explozie de plasma a Furiei Noptii nu poate paraliza sau face rau atunci cand rulaza. Coadă brici Coadă brici este un dragon cu patru picioare, cu un gât lung, subțire, precum și de metal cum ar fi, cântare reflectorizante. Ea are o bordură lungă pe partea de sus a botului său şi unul scurt, butucanoase pe partea de jos. Forma corpului său pare să fie similar cu un Windstriker acoperit în armură de metal și două ghiare pe fiecare picior. Coadă brici pare să aibă o scurtă pânyă, țepos și are vârfuri de-a lungul aripilor sale. dinții săi par să-și încheie în jurul valorii de la marginea gurii sale, şi are culmi înalte peste ochii săi, care seamănă cu gene. Atacul 18 Viteză 18 Armură 32 Putere de foc 12 Limita de lovituri 10 Venim 8 Forta de aderenta a maxilarului 7 Camuflajul 5. Abilităţi Se poate argumenta că unaul dintre cei mai periculosi dragoni, Coada brici are un caracter agresiv si de moarte. Cei care au să stea în calea acestui dragon se confruntă cu riscul de a fi stors până la moarte sau feliat, printr-o coadă destul de ascuțită pentru a se ivi în jos cea mai groasă de frunze. În plus față de pericolele pe care le implică numele său, Coada brici posedă un baraj de apărare și abilități alternative, cum ar fi lacrimile toxice (lacrimi otrăvitoare) și extremă precizie și manevrabilitate în timpul zborului. Ele au fost descrisi a fi la fel de puternic ca un Typhoomerang, ca Windshear a încercat una. Dar nu se știe cine a câștigat, iar Windshear a fost grav rănit. Este, de asemenea, dovedit a fi extrem de inteligent, distrage atenția lui Sughiţ înainte de a arunca un copac spre ei. Cozile brici s-au dovedit a fi foarte acrobatici ca trupurile lor, cum ar fi din metal nu au nici o lipsă de flexibilitate la toate. Ei sunt capabili să se răsucească gâtul și coada lor, de asemenea. Ei pot, de asemenea, ei înșiși cravată într-un nod, potrivit lui Găleată. Putere Coadă brici sa dovedit a fi capabil de a trage un copac de pe sol rapid, și săl tragă în aer la viteză maximă, fără nici o luptă. Este descris ca fiind la fel de puternic ca şi Typhoomerang. Coada Coada brici are o coadă telescopică care poate fi folosită ca un bici. și poate fi folosit chiar și pentru obiectele de prindere. Acestă Coadă este, de asemenea, extrem de ascuțită, considerat a fi în măsură să taie lemne și piatră. Restul corpului lor este destul de flexibil. Ochiul dragonului indică faptul că o Coadă brici poate folosi coada pentru a stoarce viața din victimă. Ţepi La fel ca Năpârcile Mortale și Morţile şoptite, Cozile brici pot trage spini din cozile lor. Ele sunt incredibil de ascutite si pot străpunge prin lemn cu cea mai mare ușurință. Ţepi ascuțit sunt comparate cu cele ale unui Spin iute de Picior de Peşte. Putere de foc Respiratia Cozilor brici poate arde carnea de pe un om de la o sută de pași. Căldura intensă a incendiului Cozii brici poate fi demonstrat de culoarea albastru strălucitor. Cu toate acestea, ar fi fost o exagerare din Ochiul drgonului, deoarece gemenii, Rât Mucos și Vomi și Râghi au reușit să supraviețuiască la un impact foarte aproape. Lacrimile toxice Cozile brici au lacrimi extrem de otrăvitoare. Distrugatorul E un dragon din clasa misterelor specia asta ia locuintele si casele altor dragoni e forte rapid si scuipa un foc verd Furia noptii (Stirbul) ' ' night fury blllllast-e.png|Bomba sonica Dragon's bbblaaastp-ngeered=p.jpg|Bomba sonica night-fury'.png|Lovitura plasma About to fire.jpg|Furia noptii gata sa loveasca ''' 'Naparca mortala ' Grump.png|Focul Naparcii mortale ' ' ''' Categorie:Tunetorul